The Carlisle Elitists
The Carlisle Elitists are a group of users dedicated to upholding the structure and safety of the Board, and protecting the persecuted from those that would seek out their destruction. They are determined to accomplish what the GameFAQs Moderators have failed to do so far: establish an orderly society based on the principles of liberty, justice, and equality. They stand in direct opposition to the Temple of Xod. The Carlisle Elitists were founded by LordCarlisle, who decided to create the organization after witnessing the evils perpetrated by The Temple of Xod. Here is a message from LordCarlisle to all members of The Carlisle Elitists, detailing their mission and ideals. Formation The Carlisle Elitists were founded on June 21, 2014, after the deletion of Rayquaza487's second 'Super Smash Bros. 4 GameFAQs Wiki' topic at the hands of Xodarhis and Hi Sophia. Xodarhis initially came into the first topic livid at the absence of his own personal page and immediately demanded Rayquaza make his page for him, threatening to report the thread if his orders were not followed. Rayquaza refused and told him 'you don't make friends through threats', attempting to give Xodarhis a crucial life lesson. Xod elected to completely ignore Rayquaza's advice and report the thread about the Smash Bros GameFAQs wiki posted on the Smash Bros board on GameFAQs for being off topic, which didn't make any goddamn sense then and makes just as little now. Taojaz complied with Xod's demand and created his page, albeit one full of nothing but trashtalking Xod. Tao was reported for this by Hi_Sophia, who had decided to aim her sights at the thread. Sophia and Xod proceeded to report the thread a total of four times, but the mods were apparently asleep or something because for the first, and potentially last time in history they didn't decide to immediately shut down the thread without thinking through the situation or finding a better solution. The first topic made it to 500 without being shut down (it was later deleted by the mods over twelve hours after hitting 500). Rayquaza started up a second thread immediately afterwards, but the thread was doomed to a short life - it barely made it to 10 pages before being abruptly closed by the mods. It was after this debacle and Xodarhis' subsequent gloating in Tao's Smash Interviews thread that LordCarlisle decided something had to be done. He began to quietly put together an elite core of trusted users from among those victimized by the Temple of Xod and the mods in order to fight back. The rest, as they say, is history. Principal Members These are members who have some kind of special rank in the organization. The ranking system in The Carlisle Elitists takes the form of historical types of ships. *'LordCarlisle - '''Head and founder of The Carlisle Elitists. Is in possession of the highest ranking: that is to say, he is the Ship-of-the-line . *'kidmf935' - LordCarlisle's personal istant and second-in-command of The Carlisle elitists. Holds the rank of Galleon . *'Taojaz - LordCarlisle's third-in-command. Holds the rank of Dreadnought . * '''Rayquaza487 - The martyr, who's downfall led to the creation of the opposing Xod Force. He holds the rank of Vanguard. *'energyman2289' - Had his most successful topic deleted because of a report by Hi Sophia. He, along with Captain Stabbin' sail in the S.S. Wench er. Members Members are not allowed to join by merely wanting. They must be granted access by LordCarlisle or any of the organization's other principal members. * AuraWielder * Trivio * TopHattedTroopa * DemonicDragonair * ShiniOfMadness * Patwhit01 * Austin 4e * NEW-WAYS-2-DIE * RotomGuy3 * Pikachu942 * Radori * Yoshi2010 * quinfordmac * TomNookCrossing * RotomGuy3 * Arne83 * Yoshi_Bro * VelocityHill * Moohaha2 * NinjaNomad196 Supporters Supporters are those who have either decided not to join or were rejected but still support the Elitists' cause. *DeZA *Geiravor *pielover19 *StompedGoomba Encounters with Opposition "The Temple has nothing to fear from the likes of you. If it is you who reigns, you should aim to better this land, yet you allow such filth to run free? We will not stand for this! If you will oppose us, if you will let your land be corrupted and destroyed by such off-topic dealings, we have no choice but to oppose you. Carlisle! May the divinity of Mega Minotauros spare your soul!" - Xodarhis, excerpt from this thread. Future and Kidmf935 leadership On August 23, 2014, long after the threat of Xod had ended and only Hi Sophia and NintendoIsBeast remained, the Carlisle Elitists wondered what to do next, as LordCarlisle had left until the release of the game. Yoshi2010 and VelocityHill nominated kidmf935, the second-in-command, to take charge of the Elitists until the Archlord's glorious return, to which he accepted. Yoshi2010 then went on to create an official lounge room. Meanwhile, other users were educated about the Carlisle Elitists, and interest was revived, proving that there may be hope yet. KidMf himself left the boards on the 10th September, leaving Taojaz as the highest ranking Elitist. Category:Heroes Category:The Carlisle Elitists Category:Groups Category:Hope for the Future